The Court Lady
by BlackOpalHeart
Summary: Rather cliched, a rewrite of a story that I did a while ago. Just what might have happened if Alanna and Thom never switched places.
1. The New Arrival

The New Arrival

It was that time of year again, when the new ladies from the convent would be arriving for their introductions into the court and those without an arraignment already made for them would begin their hunts for the best husband. Trying to delay their eventual fate of having to cater to these young ladies were several knights and one particular squire. Sir Jonathan wished to avoid those who sought his hand in marriage for the simple reason that they wished to be crowned queen. Sir Gareth desired to avoid them because many of the ladies were somehow aware of the fact that one day he would inherit his father's place as a close confident to the king. Sir Raoul simply wished he could spend more time on the practice courts and less time pampering maidens that he did not have a real interest in. The squire Thom was not so much avoiding the ladies as enjoying the torment of his knightly betters and offering them the limited sanctuary of his quarters.

These men were gathered together in the early evening hours of the night of the first of the ladies' arrivals waiting for the knock that meant somebody had discovered their location and was going to drag them to their fates. So, when a knock come at the door they instantly thought that it was the one that would spell their doom. Like the courageous and virtuous knight-prince that he was, Jonathan was the one to the door. However, what waited on the other side was not what he expected.

On the other side stood a young lady that had to be newly arrived as he had never seen her before. Despite the plain cut her dress was finely made and helped to accent her small build. Her red hair was hung in braids around her head, while violet eyes were bold enough to meet his gaze directly. There was something about her that caught and held his attention.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was told these rooms belonged to a Squire Thom." Behind him there was a sudden explosion of motion as the other knights realized that it was not a servant at the door but a lady, and Thom rushed to greet her without seeming to care what the others were doing or would think. As Jonathan moved out of the way, Thom pulled the young lady into a hug that lifted her clear off her feet.

"Alanna, when did you get here? I thought you were coming later in the year?" The other men exchanged glances at his familiar address because while Thom was a part of their group he usually had very little to say to any lady if he paid them any attention at all.

"No, I decided to arrive early instead which means all the more time to catch up with my long departed twin brother." This statement caused the others to start in surprise because while Thom was not that forthcoming on facts of his personal life they still thought that he would have told them that he had a twin. Looking at the two of them certainly was an odd experience because the two were identical except for the matter of their genders and the characteristics thereof. "But come, introduce me to your companions, unless, you would choose to hold that in suspense for the ball tonight?" A delicate eyebrow rose in Thom's direction as he released his sister from his embrace.

"No, of course not. This is Crown Prince Sir Jonathan of Conte, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, and finally Sire Raoul of Golden Lake. Sirs, this is my sister Lady Alanna of Trebond." With the introductions came the respective bows and curtsies that were expected of gentlemen and ladies of good breed.

"Come I think that it is time that we left and allowed these two to catch up." Jonathan's suggestion was met with agreement from the rest of the knights and they made their way from the room closing the door behind them so, the two long separated twins were alone together.

"So, how long has it been brother since we were sent along our paths?" Alanna wondered around the room exploring what her brother valued enough to have out and upon display.

"Six years of unceasing torture just as you well know.I was not the one to fall out of contact with you."

"Now, now it could not have been that bad, I heard that they finally called somebody in to teach you magic, just as you always wanted." Thom stared at his sister in disbelief, she had changed and he was not sure if it was for the better.

"Not that bad of course, I see that they managed to get you wearing dresses, did they also teach you how to flirt properly as well? Or is that the one point in which you steadfastly refused?" At his words, Alanna spun to glare at him, which in an odd way reassured him that in some ways Alanna had not changed. However, her gaze then changed to a completely innocent stare of confusion.

"Why whatever do you mean? I am wearing this dress not only of my free will but also of my own intent. I think that I look lovely in it." She even added a smile and a twirl to show off the beauty of her dress. Thom's response was to flinch and back away like his sister was a demon.

"That is in no way amusing, it would be even worse if it was actually true." Alanna's look of sudden disgust was broken when she joined in on her brother's laughter.

"No, this corset is killing me. I will never learn to breathe in one properly. If you continue to laugh I will have to retire to my chambers in order to prepare for the ball tonight. I just wanted to come and greet you before so that you would not be shocked when I attended." Thom's laughter faded as he looked at his dear sister. They had been too long apart and even though she was standing in front of him, he had the sudden bizarre thought that in reality she was very far away.

"Then, I will see you later tonight. We have a lot of time to make up for and many plans for the future to make." As he guided her to the door, Thom longed for the days when they were children and so close in their differences that they had no need of more than a look to understand what the other was thinking. Now there were words that were a necessary part of their interactions that made any plan thought of having to be spoken out loud. That was much more dangerous than the instinct and looks that had guided their mischief before.


	2. Meetings and Secrets

Meetings and Secrets

As Thom finished his final preparations to his appearance for the ball the Prince walked back into the room. Already finished with his own preparations the Prince formed a fine figure dressed in the royal colors with the finest cloth available. His face however was at odds with the rest of his figure. He appeared to be deep in thought and could not catch himself from observing Thom as he wandered back and forth across the room putting the last touches to his much simpler outfit. Eventually his patience ran out and John voiced the thoughts that had been on his mind.

"Though I have known you for several years you have never mentioned either the fact that you have a twin nor the fact that you have a sister. Both of these facts are ones that I would have presumed you would have told at least one of us. In addition, to these facts is the idea that your sister is rather pretty in a way that is rather awkward when you consider the fact that she looks exactly like you with more feminine features." Thom stopped what he was doing with a heavy sigh and turned his gaze towards his prince.

"I did not believe that it was something that you needed to know. We have had little contact with each other since we separated for our different trainings. I also have never considered the fact that she may be pretty simply because she is my sister and so she is beyond my thoughts on such matters." John's face dropped into a frown as he examined Thom and his expression of what looked like sorrow. He could see that while the twins had been separated for years, at least one of them had never forgotten the other.

"What was she like when you last saw her? She could not have changed so very much no matter how long you were separated." Thom heaved another sigh and turned towards the door, avoiding Prince John's gaze as he gathered his thoughts together.

"She was as spirited as the fire that her hair takes after. Once she had made a decision absolutely nothing could make her back down. Her temper was more harsh and had a shorter fuse than mine, yet she forgave much more easily. Her favorite activities were always the more physical, hunting and fighting were what helped her get through her days. She despised the fact that one day she would have to conform and become just one more lady to be married off to a man that she felt nothing for." The Prince rose from his seat and walked so that he could rest a hand on Thom's shoulder, as it was the most physical comfort that he could offer the man.

"You could use this chance to reconnect with her. Though the convent may have forced her to conform I have no doubt that the person you just described to me still exists somewhere inside of the woman that I met today. Your lands have no need for a marriage to turn to your advantage and so she will have as much time as she wants and needs, to find someone that she would like to spend the rest of her days with. Though I would suggest she at least attempt to marry young or she will always have to compete with the newer incoming arrivals from the convent." Releasing his grip from the younger man's shoulder the prince exited the room already starting to whistle a tune as he caught up with his fellow knights so that they could enter the party together.

"Is that man always so arrogant and condescending or is this just a special case? Though I know that most men's opinion of women is rather blinded but he is most certainly the first man that has ever given such advice as marry early or not at all." Thom spun to face his open window as his sister's voice entered it. She slid easily through the shutters to perch herself upon the narrow window-seat. Dressed in a set of breeches and tunic that had been died a dark black she easily blended into the dark sky that was her background.

"Alanna! Wha- Why? When did you learn to sneak like that? How did you learn to do that?" A smile lit her face as she watched her brother's mouth flap in complete and utter surprise at both her sudden appearance and the method in which she had entered the room. Calming himself, Thom took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he let the breath go. When his face was once more calm and placid he opened his eyes and looked at his highly amused sister.

"Well Brother Dearest, I used the walls to acquire access to your rooms. I learned how to do so from the Thieves' Guild that has its resting point in the City of the Gods. As for why, well why not?"

"Well lass, I believe that your brother is less concerned with the issues of your reasoning for starting on this path and more concerned with the legalities of the path that you have apparently chosen." The voice emerging from the still open window had Alanna swiftly rising and turning to face the source of the voice. The darkly dressed man slid through the opening to perch himself in the same place that she had so recently vacated.

"George, what are you doing in the palace?" The now identified man smirked in Thom's direction though his eyes never left Alanna's shorter figure. Hidden on her opposite side from her brother the knife that she had pulled in response to the threat disappeared once again into the folds of her clothes.

"I had heard that a new shipment of lady's had arrived. My birdy also told me that one of these ladies had been asking after you. I thought to myself that perhaps this here was the sister that you have spoken of but that I had never had the honor to meet." Thom gave a resigned shake of the head as he acknowledged the fact that certain friends of his would never learn to mind their own business and would always be butting their heads into his life.

"Well then, you thought right. I am Thom's sister, his twin actually. My name is Alanna, perhaps you would be willing to tell me your name, or would you prefer to go back out the window." Alanna's sweet voice raised hairs on the back of her brother's neck, but it simply caused George to give a deep laugh. He was apparently amused by Alanna, despite the biting attitude and the less than subtle threat.

"No need to be throwing people out of windows Alanna. This is George, King of the Thieves here in Tortall, he has been the one to secure the messages that have passed between us for these last few years." Alanna's eyes narrowed slightly as she heard George's title but the muscles relaxed again when she had heard the rest of the sentence.

"Then you have my thanks King of the Thieves, a secure passage for the letters that we needed to send was of great aid to us during these trying times. Time is escaping me and soon I will have to depart for the ball with the rest of the ladies. Thom also needs to leave soon as well. My majesty I have no doubt that you are needed in your court as well." With another charming smile and her orders having been issued, the lady Alanna disappeared in the same method that she had appeared. The two men left in the room exchanged bemused glances before George slipped out of the room as well, his curiosity having been satisfied for another evening.


	3. The Ball

The Ball

As the ball began the newly arrived ladies from the convent were introduced to the court. As each young woman descended the Grand Staircase they were examined and judged by the other ladies already present at the court and the young men that were meeting them for the first time. Alanna had ended up almost in the middle of the flow of ladies. Her dress was plain cut but it was an unusual violet that matched her eyes and provided a contrast to her vivid red hair. After giving her greetings to the royal couple she turned to join her brother where he stood among his more knightly friends.

A smile that most would find charming but was actually more of a smirk crossed her face as she saw her brother's expression. He looked absolutely stunned as he examined her figure. The years at the convent had definitely changed her and the teachings that she had undergone there shone more clearly in this setting then they had when she first greeted her brother. The full ball gown with its matching jewelery and the elaborate hair style gave her all the looks of a fully trained lady. The light amounts of face paint accented the beauty of her features but was not heavy enough to cover everything natural about her features.

Alanna continued to smile at her brother and the men around him, even as Thom still stood frozen in shock. His mouth had not closed at all and it seemed like her appearance had broken him, because it did not look like he would be moving, even to close his mouth, any time soon. When the silence had begun to grow awkward Alanna reached forward and gently closed Thom's mouth for him. He shook the shock from his body and cleared his throat as he tried to regain his balance. Alanna's arched eyebrow was all the sign that he needed to know that she was not amused and that she would like him to do something about that.

It was Sir Raul's laughter that really got him moving however. He glared at the men as they laughed at his plight before he remembered himself and wiped the emotions from his face as he introduced Alanna to the other men in the group that he stood with. In addition to Gary and Raul, he was standing with Sir Alex and Sir Myles. The normal bows and curtsies took place and niceties were exchanged. As the polite and rather stiff conversations continued Thom was able to notice the same fidgeting in Alanna that she had done when they were younger and she wanted to hunt rather than be studying at the books. It seemed that at least some of her habits remained no matter how different she appeared.

"Alanna, my dear sister, if I could steal you away from my friends so that I may have this dance?" Alanna pasted a smile on her face as she attached herself to her brother's arm so that he could led her to the dance floor. However, hidden beneath her skirts a foot stamped on top of Thom in retaliation for the mocking edge in his voice.

"Thom, I am concerned about your friends. There is one in particular that concerns me even more than your letters have suggested. While I am able to tell exactly where most of your friends thoughts headed when confronted with me, this one headed in a different direction. One that I am not comfortable with."

"Oh is this the person that is so close to my smiling friend. Yes, though I do not know what you caught that I have not, I share my concerns." As the dance came to an end Thom escorted Alanna back to his friends. The smirk that he directed at Alanna was pure evil and told exactly what he was thinking. She would go back among the sharks and he was going to leave her to defend herself.

As the long night of flirting and putting off potential suitors came to an end Alanna managed to escape and make it back to her room without getting caught in some meaningless conversation. Once in her room she removed all the draperies and fineries that had been placed on her body and exchanged them for some plain breeches and an equally plain tunic. Into this she hid numerous daggers and other small weapons. She then made her way to the stable and saddled her horse. Riding into the forest that the castle backed onto allowed her to find a rather small clearing, that was as flat and smooth as any forest ground can be. Dismounting she secured her mare to a nearby tree and stretched her limbs.

Once she was warmed up she began the basic practices for the daggers that she had picked up. As Alanna worked her way through the weapons she also worked her way through the frustration that had built during the ball. When her mind was back at peace with itself, she turned her thoughts to the problems that her brother had noticed within the royal family. All the time that her thoughts were in motion, her body was moving as well in a dance completely opposite then the ones that had taken place within the ball room.

As she traveled back to her room she allowed her thoughts to fade away. The best thing was for her to act like an empty headed court lady. That was the best way to appear not to be a threat and so she would seem to be no danger to anyone's plans or goals. Wrapping herself in the thick blankets that had been left on her bed Alanna smiled at the soreness in her muscles, they were one of the few signs left that she had not abandoned her goal to become a female warrior.


	4. The Horse

The Horse

About a week after her arrival Alanna was taken from her rooms be her brother in order to go visit the Corus marketplace. Traveling with them was the Prince in as much of a disguise as he could manage to conceive. When Thom had announced his plans for the day, Jon had been the first to step forward to volunteer to escort the twins into the city. He felt that a gentle noble lady needed more than a single escort to travel the city streets safely. Once in the city the two men and the lady made their way to the one inn in the city that every thug in the area visited at least once on their trips.

As they entered the Dancing Dove, George himself was descending from the upper floors. A broad grin caught onto his face as he examined his more virtuous friends. His eyes then lit upon the lady that had entered with them. Though they had met that first night of her arrival in Corus, he did not feel that he had a good idea of who she really was and what her intentions were. Thom took his silence as a reason to introduce Alanna to George, there was no need to explain to Jon that they had already met. In order to do so they would have to explain the circumstances of that meeting and that was not something that any of them needed at the moment.

Before the room could descend into an awkward silence George guided the nobles to his fireside table. Thom in return guided the conversation onto a suitable topic, in this case the topic of horses. It was a subject which should not spark any lines of thought that would lead to other topics which would best be avoided. Alanna led the conversation by speaking about her own horse, a mare who was getting on in her years. In addition, Alanna considered her to be far to meek and gentle; a horse with no spirit.

"I am starting to examine the possibility of getting a new horse."

"Well lass, I actually recently came upon a rather fine beast which I have been attempting to rid myself of because she is not quite the type of beast that I myself would ride."

"Oh yes I remember, that mare that you bought at the same time as the stallion that you sold to me." George nodded as he stood from his seat, beckoning to the others to follow him. They followed as George led them out of the back entrance to a tall gate. As he opened the gate Alanna's breath was caught by what had been hidden behind the gate. It was a golden mare with a mane and tail of the same white of the clouds hanging overhead. She could not resist stepping forward to stroke her nose. She was forced to glare at the men as the chuckled at her feminine moment. George grinned at her in return though both Thom and Jon seemed properly cowed.

"Is this the mare that you wanted me to see?"

"Aye that's the one. I haven't had the courage to name her. She might be a mite too spirited for a lady but perhaps I'm wrong. The cost is 50 nobles not including the tack." Alanna frowned slightly, but she did reach toward her money pouch. The price would drain her of the money she had to spend at the market but as she looked at the mare she also knew that she was not able to resist buying her.

"Very well, 50 nobles. I can use my own tack."

"I could go ahead and exchange the tack so that you can ride her back to the palace. It would serve as a good test ride." Alanna nodded in acknowledgement of Jon's offer, but was stopped before she could properly thank him by her new steed's restless pacing. She was forced to move out of the way before she was knocked over. After the mare was properly geared up and they had said their goodbyes, the three nobles made their way back through the market to return to the palace. With Alanna's money having been spent they had no further need for anything that was for sale. When they had returned to the castle stables and their horses were being seen to, Thom turned to Alanna and asked what she was going to name her new steed.

"I think I'll name her Moonlight."


End file.
